The Ribbon's Threads
by Finger bang bang
Summary: If you thought Katherine seemed unbearable to deal with, try being her sister. Damon/OC Maybe a bit of Stefan/OC
1. This will change my life forever

_**The Ribbon's Threads**_

_**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer:** I do not own and VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce. This is actually my first fan fiction I plan on sharing to other writers and/or readers. I will first start off with Shailene's life before we view the actual story that was viewed on t.v. I am open to all criticisms and advice on writing and be easy on me please, I am writing from only parts of history i've seen in the season so far. **So! Shall we begin? _Enjoy!_**_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1 - This will change my life forever**_**  
**_

I felt myself being lightly shaken. I slowly opened my eyes, sheets of sunlight radiating through the trees as I gazed out my window to the left. I shifted my head and fluttered my eyes to look beside me to my sister, Katherine Pierce. She slowly smiled at me, eyes bright and sparkly.

"We're almost there." She spoke softly.

I slowly nodded and adjusted my bonnet. Katherine gripped my hand. I looked at her and smiled. She did the same. Soon the carriage came to a slow halt and the door opened. Emily nodded and exited the carriage and down the steps first. Katherine shuffled next and gave Emily her hand, slowly stepping out of the carriage. I was next to shuffle over and extend my hand, careful not to accidentally step on Katherine's blue dress that was still trailing behind her.

"You must be Miss Pierce." A soft voice said.

" Please. Call me Katherine." My sister responded politely with a courtesy.

They stared at each other for a moment before Katherine stepped aside slightly to make room for me. My eyes began to wonder on their own before I noticed that a young man approached in front of me. My eyes gazed into soft green eyes and I warmly smiled at him.

" And you must be the other Miss Pierce." He said with light humor.

I let out a soft laugh and followed with a courtesy, "Shailene."

" My name is Stefan Salvatore. Welcome to the Salvatore home." He bowed to us and led us into the house. Katherine held my hand as we followed. He gave us a short tour of the house. Dining room, kitchen, library, offices, bathrooms, and finally rooms.

" Miss Katherine, this will be your room." He led Katherine to the right of the staircase to the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door for her. She walked in and gave it a quick look, then exited. "My room is next door." He pointed at the door just to the right of the stairs. "My father's." He pointed to the first door on the left of the stairs, on the left side. "My brother's room is next to my father's." He walked down the hall and pointed to the second door on the left. "And this is your room, Miss Shailene." He opened the door across from his brother's room. I smiled at him as I walked and inspected the room, opening a pair of doors that revealed a small balcony. It held a small table and chair with a cushion.

" I heard form a reliable source that you like to read outside." I turned to see Stefan smile sheepishly. I nodded and glanced at my sister. Her face was scrunched slightly, but she looked at me and smiled. She never did really like heights.

" Where is your father and brother?" I asked.

"He ran out to run a quick errand. He'll be returning shortly. My brother will return tomorrow from his trip."

Stefan then politely excused himself to let us get settled. Katherine quickly kissed my cheek and left. I sat down at the vanity table and untied my bonnet, placing it on the space on the table. Untying the ribbon from my hair, I let the waves cascade down my back. My gloves were next to come off. I let my fingers and wrists crack as Emily walked in to put away my dresses.

"Tis' a bad habit, Miss Shailene." I sighed and turned to smile at her. Though Emily was our handmaiden, I treated her as if she was my best friend or family. She grinned at me and continued to stow away my dresses. She left and soon enough Stefan knocked on my door.

" My father would like to meet you both."

He walked down the hall as Katherine grabbed my hand and followed Stefan down the steps. A man with gray hair and a strong face stood at bottom of the stairs. He smiled as we approached.

" Ah! The Pierce sisters. My name is Guiseppe Salvatore. It's a pleasure to have you here. I hope you are comfortable in your rooms?"

We both nod and he smiles.

" Dinner will be ready soon." He nodded and walked into his office.

Emily had joined Katherine and I on a quick evening walk around the Salvatore garden. Her and I speaking of "dinner" plans as Katherine smelled the evening air. We joined together for dinner and ate with short conversations. Katherine and I claimed to go out for fresh air. She smirked before she ran at full inhuman speed to catch our real dinner. I swiftly followed her. Finding a man maybe around his thirties, she gracefully ran behind him, covered his mouth, and changing into her vampire form, sunk her teeth deeply into his neck. She knew. She knew I was such a big softie towards humans. She knew I felt guilty to feed on an innocent human being. After drinking half of his blood, she released her grip on his neck and motioned for me to come towards her. I was swiftly by her side in seconds. She placed the man in my arms. I inhaled deeply, changed into vampire form, shut my eyes tightly, and bit into his already open wound. I drank the rest of him and laid him down. Katherine had cleaned her lips of blood and had begun to clean mine. She dried the tears that slid down the veins around my eyes.

" We need to feed, love. Just like they do. If not, we'll simply die." She spoke gently.

I simply nodded twice and let her dry the rest of my tears as I returned to my normal form. I helped her rid of the body and we walked back together hand in hand. The time was for bed. Guiseppe murmured a soft goodnight before heading off to his room. Stefan kissed Katherine's hand first then mine and disappeared into his room. I kissed each side of Katherine's face and wished her goodnight before heading into my own room and tucking my self in for the night.

* * *

_**That's the first chapter! I've already written 3. I plan on updating once I have some reviews.**_

_**So tell me what you think. Reviews fuel my writing powers. ;3  
**_


	2. The ways of a monster

_**The Ribbon's Threads

* * *

**_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce.

**Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for sending in some reviews! And also thanks to those who have favorite it. I am currently on Chapter 5. Hopefully the rut I'm in after ending Chapter 4 will go away as I begin to think of new ideas. Trust me, Chapter 4 is slowly crushing my soul of good ideas to begin Chapter 5. And yes, to one of my reviewers, it will kind of turn into a Damon fic, Stefan will only be seen as a close friend...for now **;)**. _**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2- The ways of a monster**_**  
**_

I awakened to the sun warming my face. Emily had come in and open the curtains to expose the risen sun. She laughed as I pulled the covers over my head and gave a small groan. She had picked a deep maroon dress. She tightened my corset and slipped on the dress, making sure it looked perfect. I sat at the vanity table as she softly brushed my hair, making sure the curls and waves went in multiple directions. She clipped my bangs to the side. My necklace, that helped me walk into the sunlight, hung loosely on my neck. I was ready for the day. As she opened the door to bring me breakfast, I heard a musical laughter. Across the hallway, I saw Katherine lightly laughing to something Stefan's brother had said. As Emily walked down the hall, I was exposed to his sight. Katherine smiled at me as her eyes gleamed. She followed Emily down the steps. I watched her go, feeling his eyes still on me. I turned to face him. His eyes bore into mine. I returned his gaze. He finally smirked at me. He stepped forward from leaning against the door frame and took one of my hands in his. I had to look up to look into his eyes. He was so close.

" You must be Katherine's sister. I'm Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore." He slowly bowed his head to my hand and slowly kissed the surface. His eyes never leaving mine. I gave him one of my warm smiles.

"Shailene."

His eyes twinkled at the sound of my voice and his smirk grew slightly wider.

"Well, shall we, Shailene?"

I smiled at him again and nodded. We walked down the hall, down the steps, and into the dining room, his eyes constantly looking up and down my form. I smiled at Katherine before sitting down beside her. Damon spoke of his trip to the neighboring town for supplies and soon his father cut in, talking to him about joining the war. The topic brought silence and tension to the table. After breakfast, I was found in the library looking at random books, pulling out a few to examine them. Katherine sat at a table reading a random document. She wore a purple bonnet that matched with her dress to block her eyes from the natural sunlight radiating through the windows. The shelves vibrated as two sets of feet came running across the hallway overhead. Katherine and I turn to see the Salvatore brothers stomping down the stairs and racing out the door. We look at each other momentarily and smiled. Following them to the door, I see a oval object fly through the sky.

" Wait! What are the rules? What are the rules?" I heard Stefan say trying to avoid Damon's tackle.

"Who needs rules?" Katherine replied loudly.

They both turned to gaze at us. As she walked down the steps, their attention turned to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Uh. You could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." He said breathing slightly heavier.

She giggled a little and moved closer to him. " Somehow I think that you play rougher."

I raise an eyebrow at her remark. She grabbed the ball from Stefan, giggling, and gave me a glance telling me that I should follow. They turned to gaze at me. Smiling, I descended the steps, glancing in their direction before walking fast to catch up with my sister.

"What are you doing? Those are girls who clearly want to be chased...if you don't do it, I will." Damon spoke.

I hear footsteps coming towards me. Suddenly, I felt a hand curl into my left then another into my right. Looking from left to right, I saw them smiling playfully at me with mischief in their eyes.

"Oh dear." I breathed out.

Suddenly they started running, pulling me with them. With me, being a lady and all, they only ran at a slight jog. I smiled and laughed as we ran to catch Katherine. They made sure I was beside them at all times, in case they were running to fast. Stefan released me as he ran after Katherine. As Stefan came for her, she squealed and giggled my name. I got out of Damon's grip and started running in the opposite direction of Stefan.

"Oh no you don't!" Damon laughed as he charged after me.

I let out a playful scream as he chased me. Stefan was only a few strides away from Katherine. She lightly tossed the ball towards me as Stefan caught her by the hips. She squealed and laughed. I easily caught the ball, running to get away from Damon. He caught up easily, gripping me at the stomach, tugging me into his body, and lifting me effortlessly into the air, spinning me. I laughed and heard them all laughing too. Seeing Katherine manage to get out of Stefan's grip, I threw the ball to her and she caught it, stopping her pace. She held it near her chest, playfully saying, "It looks as if the Salvatore brothers don't play rough enough."

Damon set me on the floor, leaning down slightly into my body to keep from losing balance. I giggled as he released me and started towards Katherine.

"Block Shailene! I'm going after Katherine!"

I bit my lip as I glanced at Stefan, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he started after me. I screamed slightly as I started running around in large circles. Stefan turned in the opposite when I wasn't watching and was only a few strides away. Damon already had the ball in his hands as he started across the field to get to the other side, Katherine a foot behind him. He was half way there when Stefan collided with me. The impact sent us both to the ground. I huffed a little as he landed on top of me, cutting me off of having a chance to get up. He grunted as he landed against my chest. Damon kept running, jumping over us in the process, Katherine following, laughing at the sight of us out of breath and Stefan in pain. Stefan lifted his head, his eyes widened as he caught what was underneath him into his sights. I giggled at his expression.

"I...I'm...uh...um...I'm...I'm so sorry!" Stefan stuttered as he moved to lift off of me.

I bubbled with laughter as he scrambled off of me.

"Score!" Damon's voice roared as Katherine was playfully pushing him in protest.

Stefan gave me a hand to help me to my feet. Emily had suddenly appeared to call us to dinner. We didn't realize we spent so long outside. We all laughed when we ate dinner, except Guiseppe, who ate and read a worn book. Soon it was time for bed. Stefan escorted Katherine up the steps as Damon escorted myself. They kissed both of ours hands goodnight and went to their rooms. We eyed each other as we slowly slipped down the stairs in search of our meal. This time I couldn't stop myself. Katherine and I bit into an innocent woman at the same time. As we disposed of her body, Katherine rubbed my back and said the same as she said the night before. I kissed my sister on both cheeks and went to my room for a deep slumber.


	3. What about me?

_****_

_**The Ribbon's Threads**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce. Hey guys! Thanks you to those who have favorited my story and left their reviews. I truly appreciate it! It makes me feel awesome to know that some of you are taking some of your time to write reviews for the chapters! I'm finally out of that rut! I'm currently writing ideas for chapter 7 and writing out chapter 6. So I might just follow a udate today, write a chapter tomorrow, update again the day after routine. BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS REVIEW 0.0!

****

_Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3- What about me?**

The next few days have been fairly moderate and simple. Katherine and I took a carriage to town and shopped. The next day, Damon suggested a picnic. Receiving a mischievous look from Katherine, I suggested that they go and I would stay behind and read in the library. Stefan joined me as well; day spent discussing different types of literature. The next day, I spent with Damon, helping him tend to his horse. He laughed lightly when I asked to come with him in the first place, thinking I was only being funny. He was impressed with my way with animals and kissed my cheek lightly to thank me for helping him.

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling oddly happy. I had noticed that Damon wasn't at breakfast. I was then found on my balcony reading a book while Katherine and Stefan walked the Salvatore garden, Stefan picking flowers for her occasionally. Suddenly I heard the sound of bags opening and handles lifting to open drawers. Opening my door and looking across, I see the door to Damon's room slightly ajar. Stepping closer, I hear murmuring of small profanities and grumbling about his father. I knocked lightly against his door and pushed it open. He briefly stopped his packing, looked at me and gave a slight smile before continuing. I walked slowly to his bed and sat at the corner.

"So you're going to the war?"

"It's not like I want to." He said softly.

I looked at him, my eyes softening as well. I stood up and was in front of him.

"I don't have a choice." His face was straight, jaws clenched.

I quickly bit my lip before saying," Come back as soon as you can. I'll miss you too much and I'll start to go crazy with only those two around."

He noticed my actions, his eyes gazing over my lips momentarily before coming back to my eyes. His eyes twinkled again and he gave me a sly smirk. I smiled warmly at him, all my emotions reaching my eyes as I cupped his face. His breath hitched as I leaned in and placed my lips firmly against the hollows of his left cheek, taking in the smell of him in the process. He smelled of pine trees and soap. He smelled…delicious. I tried to control myself as a blush crept to his cheek, making them warm with fresh blood. I breathed him in slowly, exhaling down into his neck. I felt the veins begin to form around my eyes, fangs starting to extract. I squeezed my eyes tightly, making the feeling go away as quick as possible. His hands slowly lifted and trailed down my back.

_'I don't want to do this…'_

_'I don't want to do this…'_

Thoughts rang through my head. He pulled me in closer, making sure our bodies touched, holding me firmly against him. I felt his body heat begin to profusely radiate off him, making my senses go wild. My breath hitched. Quickly turning my head away from his neck, I laid it on his left shoulder. Slowly breathing in and out through my mouth, the fangs retracted and the veins began to disappear.

_'Thank goodness…'_

I breathed a soft sigh and leaned away from him, finally looking at his face. His eyes held desire, lust, happiness, and love. I smiled warmly at him again, his body still pressed against me. I politely detached myself, laughing slightly as he pouted and huffed a sigh of disappointment. He grabbed his bags and I followed him out his room and down the steps. He walked to the carriage waiting for him out front and hefted his bags to them. He turned to look at me then. He came close to me and took my hands in his, eyes meeting my gaze. I smiled slightly.

"Be careful."

He smirked slyly again. "Of course." He cupped my left cheek and leaned in. Thinking he was only kissing my cheek like I did his, I tilted my head slightly into his hand. But his hand quickly tilted my head back into its beginning position and pushed his mouth firmly against mine. I was so shocked that I kept my eyes open as he kissed me. His other hand let go of mine and it cupped my other cheek, feeling him tug me in slightly to deepen the kiss more. My eyes fluttered closed and my mouth melted into his. He broke the kiss for a second before trailing his lips to my bottom lip, taking it into his mouth. We kissed again, him lightly nibbling at my bottom lip and running his tongue against it. He wanted permission for entrance. He wanted a taste and he knew I wanted to taste him too. I opened my mouth as we kissed again, not a second wasted as I felt his tongue trail into my mouth and trace it all over. Then it found mine. It stroked against mine. Fought against mine, finally winning dominance. A deep growl escaped from deep within his throat as I brought mine into his mouth to taste him, lightly flicking at the tip of his tongue before returning into my own mouth. We broke apart, lips red and swollen, breathing labored. We were so close. His eyes were the brightest blue I've ever seen them as he stared into the depths of mine. I tried to detach myself but somehow his hand was on my lower back, keeping me tight to him.

"Mr. Salvatore. We must be going," the carriage driver spoke suddenly.

Eyes never leaving mine, he nodded quickly. He gave me one more hard look as he released me and got into the carriage. His touch still burned into my cheek. As I watched him depart, I felt a smile begin to form widely on my face. Sighing happily, I went into the house. It felt strange not seeing Damon for the next few days. A whole week went by before I knew it.

* * *

Katherine and I descended the staircase quickly, giggling and squealing as Stefan chased after us. She ran to the left of the garden maze as I ran to the right. Stefan ran after me first. I squealed with laughter and protest as he caught me quickly, lifting me and all of my olive colored dress without a problem. He dropped me quickly before starting after Katherine. She giggled and laughed loudly seeing that he had almost caught her but stumbled over a rock. He started after her again, me following after, both of us wanting to catch her. She squealed in protest that it was two against one. As we were two more strides away from her, she quickly escaped and touched the statue at the end of the maze. She giggled as she saw Stefan and me breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath.

"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" She inched closer to Stefan, eyes glittering at him.

"What would you like it to be?" A voice spoke.

I searched around them to see Damon in uniform smirking at all of us.

"Damon!" I said a little too excitedly.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan said, surprised.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." His eyes gleamed at me before looking over at Stefan, getting up to hug his brother.

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." He said with humor.

"Well this works out wonderfully for us." Katherine spoke as we stepped closer.

"Why is that, Miss Katherine?" Damon smiled at her.

"Now we'll have both of you here to keep us entertained. First and foremost I need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball."

Stefan responded first," I would be honored."

I saw Katherine's smile falter slightly as she didn't hear Damon respond.

"Damon," I spoke, looking at him playfully, "Will _you_ escort me to the Founder's Ball?"

Damon stepped closer, taking my hands, and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It would be my pleasure."

I laughed at his expression.

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to our rescue." Katherine smiled quickly me before turning and walking through the maze, back to the house.

* * *

That's how it went. She had Stefan, I had Damon. Damon held me close as we danced. Forehead against mine, noses touching, me giggling at how close we were. As we took a quick break from dancing, Damon said he was going out for air. I nodded and smiled. He kissed my cheek quickly and left. Soon Katherine and Stefan came. Katherine began to look dizzy and said she needed air. Stefan kissed her cheek when she said that she didn't need him to assist her. She left and he sat beside me, lightly chatting about tonight. As I saw only Katherine come back I had begun to worry. He had been out there for more than 15 minutes.

"Is Damon okay?"

Katherine looked at me, brows furrowed slightly. "He said he had a terrible headache and that he didn't feel well. So I had him escorted home."

I looked down slightly disappointed. "Oh, alright then."

* * *

Soon, the party began to dissipate and we departed. Stefan escorted Katherine to the carriage as Guiseppe took Damon's place and escorted me to the carriage as well. Guiseppe wished us a goodnight as he disappeared into his room. Stefan's kissed my hand goodnight and stood there, not moving. I looked at him confused for a moment before turning to Katherine. Her eyes said it all. My face went straight before giving an embarrassed smile. She kissed both my cheeks, giving me a seductive smile as Stefan walked her into his room. I scoffed as I walked down the hall to my own room; I dressed in a white night gown before opening my door and crossing across to open Damon's quietly. I slipped through and walked over to him, his form sprawled over the bed. I laughed lightly as I crawled near him. I ran my hands through his hair, his waves sliding smoothly off my fingers. They trailed to his face, caressing him softly. I smiled as he leaned his head into my hand. Something dark then was exposed fully to me. Blood. A lot of blood. It still dripped little by little onto the pillow. I gasped. Automatically my hands flew up to my face, covering my mouth. The motion caused Damon to stir. He fluttered his eyes and opened them a little to see me.

"Shailene?" His hand had reached up to caress my cheek.

I tilted my head toward his touch. Placing soft kisses against his palm, I let small tears escape me. He saw them and wiped them clean with his thumb. He moaned a little.

"Shhh…" I placed my fingers over his eyes. I leaned onto him and softly kissed his eyelids. I trailed my lips down to his face to reach his. I kissed him lightly, feeling him respond sleepily, I then trailed my lips to his ear, whispering soft words to him until I felt him relax, falling into a deep slumber.

I felt the feel of pure betrayal smack me across the face. Katherine had done this. I had seen the way she looked at him. I knew. She never did like to share.

* * *

_**There you go guys! Please review! Reviews help my powers of imagination :D**_


	4. Please don't do this to me

_**The Ribbon's Threads

* * *

**_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce. (Though I won't deny it, I would love to own Damon all to myself but what sane woman wouldn't want to?) ;)

**Note:** Thank you guys so so much for reviewing my story. I woke up yesterday morning to at least 7 or 8 emails telling me either my story has been favorited or me, as the author has been favorited. I got all giddy. You guys cannot understand how happy you made me feel. It feels good to get feedback from readers. It gives me a boost to keep writing. Ha ha, guess what? I've already planned ideas for CHAPTER 10. I know, I couldn't believe it either. 

**Enjoy Chapter 4! .

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Please don't do this to me**

I simply didn't want to move. It will feel completely awkward to gawk across the table towards Damon, let alone my sister, knowing that she had bitten Damon _AND_ Stefan. Emily slipped into my room, not noticing that I was already awake, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. She picked a cream dress today, set it down and went to whip open the curtains.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked surprised as she saw me staring up with wide eyes.

Snapping out of my daze, I spoke softly, "Give or take...2 hours?"

She shook her head and threw the covers off of me. I huffed as I lifted myself off the bed, removing my night gown, only in my underwear. Emily quickly covered me with the corset and immediately started tightening. Draping the dress on and setting my hair in a loose bun, she then led me down to breakfast. Guiseppe and Damon were already at the table. Damon held a disgruntled expression. As I entered, he turned to look at me. His intense gaze had me looking downward to my hands. Guiseppe lifted his head and smiled to acknowledge me and went back to reading his book, completely oblivious to Damon's behavior. I sat down and we all awaited Katherine and Stefan's appearance. Soon we heard footsteps descend the steps, giggling, and Stefan whispering into Katherine's ear, making her giggle more. I tensed as she came and kissed my cheek, smiling at me sweetly. We ate in silence. Katherine and Stefan stealing quick glances while Damon and I didn't even bother to crane our necks in any direction. After breakfast, I quickly excused myself and ran up to Katherine's room, waiting for her. Soon, she came and smiled at me once more.

"What are you doing, Katherine? What have you done?" I whispered harshly.

Her eyes twinkled. "I'm just having a little fun dear sister. You should try it." She walked past me to glance out the window. "You should have a taste of Damon. He's...positively divine." For the first time in 307 years of my lifetime, I gave Katherine a dangerous death glare. Before I knew it, Katherine had gripped my throat. Just as fast, I gripped hers. "Don't forget that I'm older." She gripped tighter. "Only by two minutes." I said as I gripped tighter as well. She smirked at me and released. I released too. "I love them both, Shailene." She said bluntly. "And you know I don't like to share."

I got in her face. "You can't have them both of them Katherine. I won't allow it." With that I left her room. I quickly ran to my room as I caught Damon's scent make it's way up the stairs and into my nose. He did not disturb me though. I let out a sigh as I grabbed a book and sat outside on the balcony.

* * *

A half hour passed when I heard a slight rap on my door. "Come in," I spoke, not bothering to turn to see who it was. Soon enough I heard shuffling feet. Looking up, I see Damon walk past the table to set his hand on the railings. I watched as his whole body tensed. I closed the book and stood on my feet. He gripped the railing so hard that his knuckled turned snow white. For some apparent reason, I was afraid. I stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't be anymore tense.

"Damon." I softly spoke. He didn't look at me. I brought my other hand to caress his face, gently pulling him to look at me. Finally, he brought his ice blue eyes to meet mine.

"If Katherine is...then..." he trailed off. I dropped my gaze to his neck. The bite started to pink over. I leaned in closer to him, feeling him tremble. I turned his body to completely face me. My lips slowly came to his throat, running down the gash. They trailed over and over, feeling indentation. She had bitten him, hard. The punctures were deep. My hand held his neck still, afraid he was going to suddenly rip away from me. I can feel his heart beat pump fast, pumping more blood out. He was violently shaking in my grip. I softly kissed his wound. I can still taste her on him. Jealously started to show its face. Suddenly, I felt my face change. My eyes had veins, turning red. I gasped away from his warm skin, feeling the fangs extract. His face turned into a look of pure horror and fear as he tried to scramble out of my grip. I held on to him tightly, trying to regain control.

"Don't move." I growled. His body grew hot quickly. I felt my body exploding. He let out a small whimper as I hissed at the feeling. "Relax your body. Breath normally." I commanded. I felt his body slowly stop shaking in my grip. His breathing slowed. I slowed my breathing as well, trying not to look at him. Finally, I felt the fangs retract, the veins going away. My face returned back to normal.

I gasped as I fell to the floor, landing on my knees. I slowly crawled away from him, going to the far corner of the balcony. My breathing was labored. My eyes then trailed up to him. His brows were furrowed as his face filled with worry. He started towards me. I held up my hand, making him stop. I motioned for him to move back. To stay on the safe side.

"No." I breathed. " Move back." I violently shook my head, motioning for him to move away. "Please."

He continued to move towards me. "Damon..." I tried moving away further, failing as the rails dug into my back. "Please don't." I felt his heat come closer. "Please." I pleaded, tears starting to form. He kneeled in front of me. Moving my hair out of my face. He lifted my chin to look at him. He rubbed his thumb underneath my eyes, examining me like I was a new discovery. His fingers moved to the corners of my lips, dragging across the rest of my mouth. I looked at him strangely.

"Damon?"

As his name left my lips, his mouth crashed into mine. I stared blankly at him.

_'There is something wrong with this.'_

He moved his mouth aggressively, desperately trying to get a response.

"Dammit Shailene." He growled. "Kiss me."

I smiled slightly at his demand, laughing inside at the irony and gave in. I kissed him softly. His pressure slowed down. Our lips stayed connected for a little longer before I broke away. My head bowed in his hand and I breathed deeply. I felt exhausted and drained. He lifted my head to look at him once more only to see my eyes fluttering closed. I then collapsed against him, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**I'm starting chapter 7 for you guys. Please review! As I've said before, reviews power my imagination. ;)**_


	5. Give me what I want

**__**

**_The Ribbon's Threads_**

************

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce. (**Damn you Damon Salvatore for making my dreams and mind erotic, day and night.)**

**Note: **Hey hey guys! Thank you guys sooooo much for favoriting my story. And thanks to those who has reviewed it. I love getting feedback from the readers. It lets me know what's on their minds and how they feel about my writing, because I will tell you right now, I write the story not even paying attention to what i'm writing. Then I check it over and think, _'geez did I really write this?'_ Haha :P. I also realized that I write better when I revolve back to 1864 cause there were only minor 1864 scenes in the t.v. series. _**(Hint Hint*) **_Chapter 9 suddenly shifts back to 2009 and I have thousands of flippin' possibilities that could happen. I feel the major need to re-write Chapter 9. **_Totally going off subject._** Anyways!

**_Enjoy Chapter 5!_**

********

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 5- Give me what I want

***DREAM SEQUENCE***

_Power surged through me, running deep into my bones. I ran and ran, deep into the forest. Killing passer-bys, ripping their throats out and drinking their blood. The warm, crimson color dripped endlessly down my throat. My inner demon took over completely. I didn't care who died, the quantities, their innocence. Nothing. I only felt power. I looked upon the town; destruction of buildings, fires ignited had begun to lick the grass, causing the surfaces to set ablaze. I felt a grasp in my hand. Katherine gripped tightly, watching the town become corrupt. I watched her laugh maniacally, blood dripping down her chin from her mouth to stain her dress. I smiled, laughing the same. Suddenly I smelled the most intoxicating scent I ever smelled since I've transformed. I ran after it, mouth beginning to water. I saw him, standing there in the clearing of a field. He stood motionless as I stalked over to him. Strangely, his face held a smile. It infuriated me. He should be afraid, running, screaming, doing anything to get away from me. But nothing. He did nothing. He. Just. Smiled._

_I flew at him, fangs bared. He didn't struggle as I crushed him into the ground, drinking ferociously from his neck. I tried to not let any of this delicious blood spill away, but I couldn't help it. It tasted so damn good that I released his neck and bit again, digging into different parts of his body. After feeling his veins dry, I slowly withdrew. Licking my lips, teeth, fingers, every trace of blood left on me, I looked down at my delicious victim. His eyes were left open; a smile still perched on his lips. That's when I noticed it. The tint in his eyes. Though dark, I could see the color of the bright blue sky. The smile that only quirked up at one side._

_Damon. My beautiful Damon._

_I had greedily drinked him dry… and he wanted me to. His waves were tousled, sprawled over his face. Realization hit me in the stomach, punching it over and over again. Dead corpses. Spread everywhere. The parents I killed, their children I ripped to shreds. Blood pooling. It formed an ocean._

_I held Damon close to me, clutching his clothes tightly. A murderous scream erupted from deep within me, echoing far beyond miles._

***END OF DREAM SEQUENCE***

My body sprang from the bed. If I had a beating heart, it would have already ripped from my chest. I breathed heavily. _'What in hell was that?'_ I reached to wipe the sweat from my face, lightly fanning myself. A small cry escaped me as I felt a hand run up my back. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Damon rubbing sleep from his eyes as he raised himself to me.

"What's wro-," he didn't have time to finish as I flung myself at him. I clutched at the collar of his shirt, holding him tightly to me. He ran his hand softly up and down my back. I cried as hard as I could, letting my tears soak the shoulder of his shirt. I kissed his neck, moving my lips to kiss him over and over on his cheeks, and then swiftly, I kissed him on the lips. At first he didn't respond, but soon enough they began to move against mine. Holding my face in place, he deepened the kiss. I breathed in his scent again. He smelled intoxicating. Veins began to form as we began to lose ourselves. I ripped myself away, facing away as my fangs extracted. I was starving. Damon was tempting me to drink. I tried to regain my breath. Hands gripped my shoulder, pulling me into his body. His wrist rose to the front of my face, inching near my mouth.

"Drink."

* * *

"What?"

"You're hungry. Drink."

I pushed his wrist away. "I am NOT drinking from you," growing angry at his request.

He ignored my refusal, pushing it into my mouth at an angle to have my teeth pierce the skin. Blood began to ooze out of the puncture, a drop landing on my bottom lip. I gasped as my senses responded rapidly. My hands gripped his wrist, pushing it away as I swung my head away. The blood on my lip started to burn. I licked it hesitantly, my eyes snapping open at the taste. I trembled with hunger as the demon pushed against my skin, wanting out…wanting to feed.

Damon yanked my head back to his wrist. Forcefully, he pushed it into my mouth. "Drink." His voice was demanding but held begging.

Making my decision, I tried to gently bite into his wrist, hearing him breathe in sharply. Both my hands came up to grip his arm, drinking him in deeply. His blood tasted just as good as it had in my nightmare. Instead of digging in deeper, knowing it would cause him more pain, I pulled my teeth away from his skin and lightly sucked. He whimpered slightly as I licked the wound, helping to soothe it.

His blood was impossibly divine. I moaned as its sweetness continued to drip down my throat. He had snuggled his head into my neck, dragging his lips down its length to my shoulder, kissing the skin softly. I had licked his wound clean and my grip released, pushing his wrist away. My face had changed back and I sighed happily, content with the flavor lingering on my tongue. As I tilted my head back to rest on his shoulder, his lips moved to hollow of my collar bone, nipping slightly at the sensitive skin. My lips released another moan at the feeling. Before I could react, he had quickly moved to the front of me and pushed me into the mattress. He hovered over me, pinning my wrist to the sides of my face. His eyes glinted with arousal.

* * *

***SLIGHT SMUT WARNING* (HACK HACK 0.0!)**

He lowered his head to kiss me. I gave in quickly. Without warning, his tongue thrust aggressively into my mouth, licking each part. His flavor transferred from my tongue to his, letting him taste his coppery blood. He broke away, moving to kiss my jaw. He released one of my wrists to untie the strings in the front of dress, unintentionally sweeping across my breast, making it tingle through the fabric. As the cloth was released from the strings, his mouth moved to kiss at the newly revealed skin. He brought his lips up mine again, sucking at my bottom lip. Chills ran up my spine as I felt his hand run under my dress, stopping mid- thigh. My newly released wrists flew to grip his face before trailing them down to the buttons of his shirt. With a sudden flick of my fingers, I had managed to rip his shirt open, sending the buttons to fly in multiple directions. Halting for a moment, I realized what I had done. Amusement crossed his face. Biting my lip in apology, I giggled and pulled him closer. Feeling my back lift from the bed, I set myself on my knees as he maneuvered my dress over my head. I was exposed in my undergarments. Pushing the dress out of the way, he crawled towards me, pulling his ripped shirt off completely. There we were heat of the moment. That one move and we would completely lose control, falling over the edge of desire and lust. He caressed my face, bringing me into a soft kiss. He pulled away, looking deep into my eyes.

"I want to be with you forever." His voice dripped with sincerity.

"Forever is a really long time you know." I nuzzled my lips into his cheek, making it sound like a murmur.

"I want you to change me."

My brows furrowed in confusion at the sudden request before straightening. My face turned tense and serious.

"No."

***END OF SLIGHT SMUT WARNING* *_***

**

* * *

**

"What?" His furrowed like mine.

"No." I repeated.

"Why not?" He shuffled away, eyes filling with hurt.

"I'm not going to end your life, Damon." My voice was nervous. Deep down in the pit of my stomach, I knew I had wanted this more than he did. But my mind, it told me of the miseries he would face.

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"You know I do. But I don't want you to throw away your soul for me." I pleaded.

"What's wrong with spending an eternity with the one you love?" His tone had become angry, sad, and tense.

I hesitated. I didn't want him to be angry. I wanted him to consider the outcome of what he's asking me to do.

"Sometimes love isn't enough of a good reason."

It was silent for a moment before he said, "If you won't change me…I'll find someone who will."

His tone was cold and serious. He flew off the bed, grabbed his shirt, and stomped out the door. I was left there, mouth open at his response. My form felt cold and broken.

* * *

_**Alright guys! Now, Chapter 9 is slowly crushing my soul. Reviews will make me feel awesome. AND it will make me feel super awesome if some reviewers would like to share their ideas on how the three should meet up again. Let's not forget about Shailene seeing Elena for the first time! Of course, i'm sticking to Damon (unknowingly) kissing Katherine at the end of the season finale. (Already planning ahead ;)) **_**Thanks guys!**


	6. Killing me inside

_**The Ribbon's Threads

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce. (Though I wouldn't mind...owning Damon and having him... in my bed...every night...) _Smacks face*_

**Note:** Hey y'all! I am so happy to see that most of you have favorited my story! I also love those who reviewed it. You guys are the best! I have finally decided to rip everything I wrote about in **Chapter 9** and just re-write it again. The whole thing just sounded weird and confusing. _Wow, how can I confused myself? _Anyways, I truly appreciate all of you. I am still open to any _and/or _all suggestions and ideas for our lovely vamps reunion in 2009. Don't be afraid to give a shout. I'm up for anything!

_**Enjoy Chapter 6!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Killing me inside**

_'If you won't change me... I'll find someone who will.'_

The sentence replayed constantly in my mind. Would he go to Katherine? She had bitten him ferociously open. He didn't know what she was then. But now, he's willing to crawl back to her. Only because I wouldn't do it myself. I hadn't slept the entire night. How could I? Damon had wanted this. I could feel it when he told me, feel it in the way he touched me. He had wanted to truly be with me forever. Me, not Katherine. And now, my refusal had sent him running back into Katherine's grasp.

"Miss Shailene...Miss Shailene." Emily spoke.

Seeing that I haven't acknowledged her yet, she gripped the blanket and ripped it off of me.

"Miss Shailene!"

I snapped to attention. "Yes?"

"Is something the matter? I called your name several times, but you didn't respond." Emily put her hands on her hips and shook her head in disapproval.

I sighed and got out of bed. "It's nothing."

Feeling the tone grow serious, Emily didn't push it further. She pulled over my dress, snapping the buttons in place and moved me over to the vanity table. I felt numb. I let her get me ready as Damon's words repeated and repeated. _'Maybe I should... I do want to be with him...'_

"Shailene? Are you evening listening?" Emily shook my shoulders.

I nodded and stood up. She opens the door to walk across to Damon's. I felt my brows furrow as she knocked lightly and slipped her head through.

"Miss Katherine, it's time to get ready for breakfast."

I felt as if my jaw had been dislocated as it dropped open. Katherine opened the door completely, emerging with Damon trailing behind. She kissed him passionately before exiting. She spots me and smiles wickedly. Walking over, Katherine lifts her hand to my chin and closes my mouth from its opened state.

"Close your mouth, Shailene. It's not a very pretty look for you."

My eyes narrowed as she gave a closed giggle and started for her room. My eyes trailed after her, finally spotting Stefan's form. His face was filled with hurt, betrayal, jealously, and anger. He had seen her exit Damon's room. He knew that she had been with by the look on Damon's face. My glance shifted to Damon, trailing from his face to the bite marks on his neck and shoulders. I shuddered, loathing the fact that he had been bitten by someone else. My blood boiled as I thought of killing Katherine. I wanted to lunge at him, pin him to the ground, and beat some sense into him. Then I wanted to rip Katherine's throat out for corrupting Damon's mind and starting this in the first place. But my body stayed locked in place, completely motionless. He gave me a taunting smirk before closing the door.

I exhaled calmly, rubbing my forehead to ease the oncoming headache. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I wouldn't really kill Katherine. She knew it too. We would get mad at each other and fight...aggressively, then forget the entire thing. We would remember that we were blood. The Pierce sisters for eternity. This was far beyond forgiving. She was smitten with the one I loved and his brother, my friend. Playing them. Stringing them along because she simply couldn't choose.

_'Dammit.'_

Stefan stood there, completely in awe of what was happening. I felt sympathy for him. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. I felt his body go rigid, shaking slightly. I sighed as I wrapped my around him and rested my chin on his shoulder. He relaxed a little and unwrapped one of his arms to wrap around my back, smiling in thanks. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled in return. We linked arms and he escorted me to breakfast. He pulled out the chair across from him and I seated.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore. Did you sleep well?" I spoke sweetly.

Guiseppe abruptly stopped reading his book to look at who sat at the table. He smiled as he pushed the book shut and put it on another table. "I slept very well, Miss Shailene. And you?"

_'I didn't sleep at all...'_

"Well, thank you. Have you any plans today?"

His face grew serious suddenly. "I have a very important meeting to attend to today. I must not be disturbed."

I nodded understandingly. "Of course." My gaze turning to Stefan. "I could keep Stefan entertained today."

Stefan hesitated for a moment before giving me a small smile. Damon and Katherine came through the door then, making the table go quiet. The new couple giggled at private jokes as I tried to make Stefan's frown turned into some variation of a smile. As Guiseppe returned to his book, I threw bread at Stefan stunning him until I decided to continue. He eyed me victoriously as he deflected one of the pieces with his fork, hitting Damon's ear in the process. He threw us both a glare as we stifled laughter. Katherine hissed at me to stop acting childish. I brushed her off and smiled at Stefan. After breakfast, Guiseppe excused himself and Stefan quickly appeared at my side, avoiding the glares of the servants cleaning the multiple pieces of bread on the floor. I stood and kissed Katherine on the cheek innocently before linking arms with Stefan. As we walked away, I glanced at Damon. Jealously flickered in the color of his eyes.

* * *

"How long have you been like this? A... vampire I mean."

We had decided to sit on the balcony in my room. Looking off into the forest, I thought for a moment.

"Well, Katherine and I were both born on December 15, 1557. We were both destined to be turned on our 18th birthday. It was...December 15, 1575 I think. The year is now 1864, so that would mean that I have been like this for...289 years.

"Plus 18 years of your human life... that would make you...307 years old."

I nodded. "Yes. I would be a rotted corspe in a coffin by now."

"You didn't have a choice to change?"

I shook my head. " No."

"Why?"

"My creator had helped my parents in taking care of us. He was a close friend of my mother and father. He had told my parents that he felt that Katherine and I were destined to live for all eternity. My parents were filled with rage and ridded of him. We didn't see him again until the night of our 18th birthday. He had kept his word, remembered his promise. He changed Katherine first, then me."

"What are other vampires like?" His eyes twinkled with curiosity.

I continued. "Well, some are good. Some are bad. Most vampires just want to live peacefully with humans, to not be bothered. Most feed on humans. Some who don't want that feed on animals. Though animal blood is a good source, human blood makes a vampire stronger while animal blood just sustains us. Some vampires only kill for fun, clicking off all their emotions and guilt, giving them the ability to kill without conscience."

"Do vampires have weaknesses?"

I laughed lightly. "Other than sunlight?" The most obvious.

"How **_are_ **you able to be in sunlight?" His eyes fell to my form, his eyes flickered to my lightly bronze skin. The sun shined on it, giving me a lovely glow.

I lifted the necklace around my neck into my palm, showing it to him. It held a small locket. The whole front cover was covered in blue with small flowers fused into the front. Inside, it held a picture of my mother and father. "This locket has been enchanted by Emily. It is able to protect me from the sun. Without it, I would've been ash a long time ago. Our other weakness...is vervain. It is a flowery herb that is pure poison to us. If a person is wearing vervain, they cannot be compelled. We cannot control their mind. If it is somehow injected into their body, we cannot drink their blood." His eyes turned dark as I mentioned compulsion. He opened his mouth to speak but a knock interuppted him.

"Yes?"

I turned to see Katherine slip through the door, hesitantly stepping onto the balcony, her face scrunched slightly. I laughed inside at her wrinkled expression.

"Stefan. May I speak with my sister in private?"

His eyes looked at her warily. He nodded and walked past her, leaving the room. She slowly walked to sit in the seat Stefan had recently occupied. There was silence for a moment before I felt her eyes on me.

"Shailene." I turned to look at her, my face holding a look of irritation. "Shall we hunt together tonight?"

That questioned stunned me. Though I was actually still hungry, it felt strange for Katherine to ask me something like that.

"We will have a follower though."

My head snapped quickly. "Excuse me?"

"Well," she started. "Damon is going to come. Since he's going to be turned," she smirked as she heard me unintentionally release a low growl, "He wants to see how we feed."

My teeth gritted together.

_'As if he hasn't seen enough...'_

Without waiting for my response, Katherine stood. "I'll come for you at half past nine." She quickly left the room.

_'Damon...that foolish human.'_

_

* * *

_

The carriage pulled to a stop and Katherine got up, running towards it.

"Please! Please help us! Please my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!"

The carriage driver jumped from his seat and ran toward Damon and I, bending over to inspect his pulse.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe."

"No. No sir, _it's not safe_," Katherine responded before changing her form and ripping into the old man's throat.

Hearing the scream, the driver stood up and turned. Looking down, I see Damon's eyes open, gazing into mine, the way he used to. He ran his fingertips across my newly formed veins, lips forming a small smile. I stood and turned. Katherine was by my side instantly. The driver turned, eyes widening at the sight of our faces. Taking each side of his neck, we bit roughly into him, puncturing the main artery. Tossing him aside, I licked at the tips of my sharp teeth.

"And that's how it's done." Katherine spoke.

Damon got to his feet." What happens to the bodies?"

"We'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off."

Damon hesitated as he scanned the bodies on the floor.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Damon? You will have to kill to survive. Truly think about it." Katherine glared at me to shut my mouth, though she couldn't help but question him herself.

He nodded quickly. "I'm ready." He smiled to Katherine. "I want you to turn me."

"When it's time. Kiss me." She breathed.

Damon pulled a hankerchief from his breast pocket, pushing it to Katherine's mouth. I gripped his hand away. "You should get a taste."

Katherine smiled at me before leaning into Damon. He had begun to move in but pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said heavily, moving in again.

Taking the hankerchief in mine, I leaned in close to his ear. "Soon you won't be able to get enough." My tone was cold. I pulled away from them as they kissed, wiping the blood from my lips. Katherine pulled away and walked to me. I gave her the hankerchief and she wiped her chin clean. We walked back to the house, both Katherine and I linked on Damon's arms.

* * *

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

I groaned as it came again.

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

Stefan silently slid through the door. I pulled the blanket away, swinging my legs to the side of the bed. "Stefan?" I yawned, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "What is it?"

His cheeks were stained with tears. I felt panic rise inside me. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Katherine...she...she was just...with me and now...she's with **_him_**." He stuttered as he tried to control his breathing. I had never seen him like this. He was so broken. I walked over to him and pulled him into me. He held on tightly. The tears warmly dripped onto my shoulders. "_I love her_." My eyes turned dark at his words. "She expects me to just...to just accept that I have to **_share_** her...with **_Damon_**," he whispered his harshly. I sighed as I pulled him back to the bed, getting under the covers. He cried a little more, mumbling something every so often. Soon his crys ceased and turned into light snores. Resting my chin on his head, I closed my eyes, falling to sleep with Stefan still in my arms.

_'Why do I have to be the only sane one in all of this?'

* * *

_

_**There you have it! I'm starting on Chapter 9 later tonight for a short period and continuing tomorrow. Reviews are proof that this story is somehow loved, and if it's loved, then I'll feel loved :3 See ya soon!**  
_


	7. Broken Promises

****

_****_

_**The Ribbon's Threads**_

_**

* * *

**_

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce. (Oh Damon! I want you soooo bad!)

**Note:** Hey hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated! I haven't got the chance! I just started my first week of college. I'll be hella busy! But please forgive me! I truly appreciate all of your reviews! I appreciate all of you guys who favorite either me or my story! You have no idea how much your reviews are keeping me going. **I AM STILL STUCK ON CHAPTER 9 DAMMIT!** It's crushing my soul! Sigh* Anyways, I will be updating either Wednesday or Thursday. I truly will! You guys can hunt me down if I don't.

_**Enjoy Chapter 7!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Broken Promises**

The smell of her faint perfume wafted into my senses. I shifted to feel warmth in my arms. I opened my eyes and the blur revealed a fuzzy figure. My vision cleared as I saw Stefan still snoring lightly beside me. He looked peaceful. His face was unfazed, like he had never been corrupted by our curse. Stefan's breath came out evenly, warming the skin on my cheeks. I carefully stroked his features slowly trailing from his eyelids, down to his cheekbones, to the tip of his nose, then his lips. When I looked back, his eyes were open, sleepily looking at me. I had begun to feel guilty. Stefan was gentle and kind. He was sensitive. He was truly a gentleman, who respected his elders and women. Stefan was loyal and he…_loved Katherine_. Stefan was broken. I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Emily had entered the room. She had narrowed her eyes at me, eyeing the scene before her.

"Excuse me, Miss Shailene. Miss Pearl is here to see you and Miss Katherine. Excuse us, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan nodded and tore his eyes away from mine. We both got up and he made his way out the door. Emily turned to face me again. A smirk rose.

"Oh don't look at me like that! Nothing happened."

She shook her head. "I did not utter a word Miss Shailene." She laughed quietly. She kept a smile on her face as she got me dressed and down the steps. I smiled as I saw my friend Pearl at the bottom of the steps, smiling, just the same. I pulled her into a hug.

"Hello Pearl. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Something had just come up that I must discuss with the both of you."

My brows furrowed slightly but before I could respond, Katherine descended the steps.

"Good to see you Pearl," She spoke as she smiled at us.

"Perhaps we could talk outside."

"Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?"

"Which one?"

Katherine's eyes flickered to mine quickly before saying, "both."

Emily nodded and went upstairs. We stepped outside into the cold morning air.

"How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatore's? People talk. You and apparently your sister, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation."

Katherine glared at me from the corner of her eye. I shrugged at her. I wasn't carrying on with both. As far as I knew, I didn't have either of them. "The Salvatores have been kind to take us in. As far as everyone here knows, we're poor orphan girls from Atlanta, who lost their family in a fire." I spoke, my tone protruding sadness.

"A match Katherine lit, no doubt." Pearl spoke with humor.

Katherine and I giggled and turned to face her.

"Honorary Fell came to the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir." She handed it to me. I opened it to take a whiff of the vile. It smelled flowery. "She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."

"I don't follow." Katherine said.

"Try it." I handed the bottle to her. She opened it to smell it herself before pouring it into her palm. She hissed as the liquid burned her skin.

"What in hell?" Katherine questioned harshly as I grabbed her hand. The liquid had slowed its burn and her skin began to heal.

"Vervain." Pearl replied bluntly.

"Why is there ver-? They know."

"They're trying to find us and they're getting crafty about it."

I sighed as Katherine handed her back the bottle. I spoke with slight humor. "Townspeople ingesting vervain. Well that's inconvenient."

"It might be time for us to move on again."

Katherine responded quickly. "No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet. We'll come into town to discuss this later today." Katherine spoke and nodded for her to leave. Pearl nodded in return and headed towards her carriage with her daughter in tow.

As they left I pulled Katherine aside. "Katherine, you need to start being more careful. If they find the marks that you've been leaving on both brothers, they'll find you and burn you themselves."

"Well apparently I'm not the only one leaving marks. If I burn, you burn. I guess we're not so different after all."

I huffed as she walked away before I could respond.

_'This will not end well.'_

_

* * *

_

The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir." Pearl and I walked around the counter to Katherine and Damon.

I smiled. "Did he try to put his hands on you again?" She smirked at me. "Doesn't he always?" I laughed lightly.

"She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert." Katherine spoke in Damon's ear.

"I'm beyond saving. We know that." The three of us giggled as Damon held an incredulous face.

"How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day."

"We're the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls." I spoke confidently.

"And thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us." Katherine comforted to him.

"Not unless a human tells them." Pearl eyes narrowed at him.

His incredulous look returned again. "I'd sooner die."

"And soon enough, you will." With that Katherine leaned in to kiss him. Damon replied happily. I held out my tongue in disgust, having it almost snapped off as Pearl placed my chin back in place to show some respect. I glared at her. We left to the house and I said goodnight, going to bed early.

_'No one will ever suspect us.'_

I could only hope that Katherine was right. Little did I know that tomorrow will change everything.

* * *

I awoke the next morning and found the house was creepily quiet. I had passed on breakfast and decided to sit on the chair swing for a while. Katherine had woken early and gone to town with Emily to visit Pearl at the apothecary. I was lost in thought, not hearing Mr. Salvatore calling my name.

"Shailene?" I snapped to attention and finally smiled at him. "Would you like to join us?" I blinked a few times, thinking over his question. Looking around him, I saw Stefan and Damon standing with their hands in their jacket pockets.

"Where are you off to?"

"A walk. I have something to discuss with my sons. But it's good that you know as well."

I smile and nodded. Damon held out his hand, helping me from my seat. He linked arms with mine and we stepped down the steps, walking towards the field.

"There seems to be something happening in the town. Some kind of trouble revolving around the deaths of people. The bodies have been ripped into, bitten open and drunken from. We have found some more in the depths of the forest yesterday. The Founding families have decided to come together and rid of this certain…problem. As descendents of the founding family, they all want to know that they can count on you."

"Of course they can. Is there any doubt?" Stefan questioned.

"I'm not sure your brother, Damon understands the importance of duty." Guiseppe continued.

Damon stiffened slightly. I rubbed his arm, getting him to relax. "I know it's none of my business, but I believe that Damon left the confederacy on principle and it's his choice and he should be respected."

It was silent as we continued walking. Damon raised his other hand to rub the skin on mine, smiling to thank me for defending him.

"It's nice that you care for Damon, Miss Shailene. I hope you'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter."

"I never asked for your respect." Damon responded angrily.

"Good for you Damon! Because all I have for you is disappointment!"

We stopped moving. Damon and his father glared at each other, the atmosphere tense between all of us.

Stefan cleared his throat. "You said the town is in trouble?"

Mr. Salvatore tore his eyes away to meet Stefan's. "There had been too many deaths. It's time for us to fight back. Stop these killers."

"Killers? What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned.

"We live amongst demons."

My body trembled slightly, eyes beginning to go wide.

"You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?" Damon stroked my hand again as he taunted his father.

Guiseppe hesitated before replying, "Vampires. They exist and they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them."

Stefan glanced at me, trying to comfort me with a smile. It didn't help. His father turned to him, gripping his arm. "You're going to help us." Stefan nodded as Damon's jaw clenched. Mr. Salvatore smiled before walking again. The breath caught in my throat. Damon shushed me and held tightly onto my hand. My face was contorted in fear at what plan Guiseppe had. Stefan had walked over to link with my other arm. Damon kissed my hair softly before we began walking again. I was too distracted to see that they both were shooting death glares at each other, both clenching my arm tighter.

* * *

I giggled as Mr. Salvatore was losing to Katherine in croquet. "You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore. I would never cheat." Katherine said as she hit the ball, watching it go through the ring. She smiled as Mr. Salvatore exhaled defeated. "I'm losing over here. **_Again_**!" Mr. Salvatore exclaimed desperately. Katherine glanced over our way and curtsied.

"She's good. I must believe she genuinely likes him." Damon smiled. Stefan nodded.

"Perhaps she does."

Damon scoffed. "She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth."

"Not if we talk to him. Explain how we feel. He can help keep her and Shailene safe."

"Have you gone mad? No, no father would drive a stake through them himself." Damon had pulled me close. Stefan glanced at me. "That's not true. We can trust him." He pressed.

"No, not with this. Please promise me you won't tell him Stefan." Stefan hesitated. Glancing at Katherine then back to Damon, he nodded. "I promise."

I watched as they returned back to watching the game. I knew Stefan had trust in his father, but he held Damon's trust. It only made it harder for Stefan to choose. He wanted to protect Katherine and me by any means necessary but he didn't want to break his promise. I could hope that we wouldn't be revealed. We returned to the house and I departed to my room. The sky had begun to drain of its color, disappearing completely as the sun set, bringing the nightfall.

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

I opened the door, revealing Damon. I tilted my head slightly confused at why he was knocking on my door, not Katherine's. I stepped aside, letting him in.

"She's with him." Damon's jaw was clenched. I only hope he wouldn't cry. I couldn't handle two broken men. "I'm forced to share her with Stefan." The words came out roughly. All I could do was hug him. He was surprised slightly at my actions, but held my body close.

Suddenly, the door to Stefan's room was opened and screaming was heard. We pulled apart to listen.

**_'Get the other sister!'_**

Last I heard was my door flying open and a gun shot.

* * *

_**There you go guys! We are finally going into the future! LOL! Leave your reviews! I can't wait to read them! Your reviews make my day.**_


	8. I love you

_**The Ribbon's Threads

* * *

**_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce. (Goddammit, Damon! Why do you have to be sooo orgasmic?)

**Note:** Hey y'all! Thank you guys so so so much for your reviews. I am so excited to continue this story in the future. Are you guys excited? Cuz' we all know that so many things can happen. Anyways, I've been so busy with starting college that I never have a chance to continue my story! But never fear! I will always stay up til' 3 in the morning to get an update done! You guys are awesome and deserve as many stories and updates as possible. That's why I'm posting two chapters today. That and the fact that I believe chapter 8 was too short so I wrote chapter 9 as fast as I can.

_**Enjoy chapter 8!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8- I love you**

A gasp rose from my throat. I looked down to see that my stomach had begun to drip blood. My body had begun to feel heavy and weak as the poison spread through my veins.

"Vervain." It came barely above a whisper as I fell to the floor. They clicked a device over my mouth, enabling me to open it. "Dmmf mehmmmf," I tried as they lifted me off the floor. Damon lunged after me, screaming my name. "No! No don't do this!" Three people held him back as he watched my eyes fill with tears and my body flopped, trying to escape. "No don't take them!" Guiseppe held Damon back as they carried Katherine and me down the steps and hefted us into a small carriage. The carriage had already been filled with several vampires, weak as vervain was injected some way into their bodies.

Katherine had gently pulled me close, stroking bits of my hair. "Immm susreh."

_'I'm sorry.'_ I nodded, understanding her. I hugged her close as we continued to move, stopping constantly to fill the carriage with more vampires. I drifted in and out as our friends were collected one by one.

_'As long as we die together.'_

_

* * *

_

I heard a muffled yell and the clinking of keys. The shifts of the lock grinded together and the door opened.

"Katherine! Shailene!"

Katherine hefted herself up and shook my shoulder to move. I groaned as I was lifted out of the carriage and placed on the floor. My eyes fluttered open to see Damon and Stefan untying the ropes. Damon lifted Katherine's device while Stefan untied the ropes. Then Damon lifted the device from my mouth and untied my hands.

"Damon…"

"Shh. It's okay. We're going to get you both out of here." The rope began to loosen their binds and my hands were free.

"Hurry Stefan! We need to-," Damon was cut off as a bullet shot through his abdomen.

"No! Damon!" Stefan cried. Katherine whimpered as I crawled over to his body. Stefan got to his feet and picked up the shot gun lying near the unconscious guard, aiming to shoot. Damon's breathing became more ragged as he gripped one of his hands with mine and the other caressed my face, blood spreading down my cheek. He wiped the tears dripping and falling onto his vest.

"I love you."

I gasped as his hand fell limp and his breathing stopped. Another shot rang through the forest as Stefan fell to the floor. "Stefan…" I weakly cried his name as I laid my head on Damon's chest. His head gently slumped to the side, eyes shifting to me, then Katherine.

"I love you, Stefan." Katherine whispered before he shut his eyes, heart beat fading.

The men returned and grabbed us once more. A handkerchief wiped my cheek and hand roughly of blood and I was once again hefted into the carriage. Tears continued to drip down my cheek. As we continued to the church, Katherine spoke.

"Don't worry. I can get us out of here."

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for _you_." The words came out raspy and dry, but roughly just the same.

"Shailene…"

"No! This is your entire fault! You did this to us Katherine! And now, Damon and Stefan… are dead."

"No…they'll be one of us."

My anger bubbled. "As if dying wasn't cruel enough. They'll have to suffer eternity in pain and misery."

The carriage came to a halt and the door was ripped open. Vampires one by one were dragged into the church and into a large tomb. I was slumped against a wall. A hand grasped mine. Tears dripped down my face again as I nuzzled my head into Pearl's neck and pulled my body close to her.

I don't know how long it's been. Days, weeks, years. My body grew pale and weak. I was slowly losing consciousness and I felt sleepy. Finally, I felt my muscles relax completely and comforting blackness taking over.

* * *

**_Alright guys! Feel free to leave your reviews in either chapter I'm posting up today! Reviewers... you make me happy! ^_^_**


	9. To Live again

_**The Ribbon's Threads

* * *

**_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any VD characters. I only own my own, Shailene Pierce. (damon, Damon, DAMON, DAMON!)

**Note:** Here you go guys! Chapter 9 as promised! 2 updates...WHAT ARE THE ODDS? Also I'm shifting into different POVs...fair warning.

_**Enjoy Chapter 9!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9- To Live again**

**DAMON'S POV**

It was finally time. I'm finally going to have her back. We'll be together again. After 145 years, I was finally going to have Katherine back. I fidgeted as Bonnie and her grandmother chanted in Latin. The ground rumbled as the spell was finished and the tomb was opened. I pulled Elena close to my side and pulled her in with me. We walked a few steps before I separated from her and went off to search for Katherine's body. She screeched as she turned not finding me there.

"Damon? Damon?" She continued to cry my name. It was quiet for a moment before I heard a scream echo throughout the tomb. "Elena?" I smelt blood. Elena's blood. I ran back in her direction but stopped abruptly as I smelled Stefan's scent. Knowing Stefan, he had probably taken care of her. I searched for Katherine again. I looked throughout the whole cave, twice. There was no trace of her ever being here.

"What the hell? How can she not _be here_?"

"Damon! We have to go! Now!" I ignored Stefan as I continued to murmur to myself and pace, hands constantly running through my hair.

"**_She's not here_**!" I grasped the blood bag from my leather jacket and launched it at the wall, blood exploding everywhere. Stefan gripped my jacket and pulled, but I wouldn't move from the spot. "Damon!"

"Damon! Stefan! We have to get out of here! Now!" I turned and glared at Elena. The way her face looked like Katherine just angered me more. But her beautiful face was contorted into fear and worry as she pleaded again.

"Please."

I huffed in frustration and pulled my jacket out of Stefan's grasp and headed towards the exit. We barely made it as the door closed and sealed behind us.

* * *

**SHAILENE'S POV**

"Shailene…Shailene…"

Warm liquid spilled down my throat, relieving the dry, achy feeling. I sputtered trying to swallow more. A scream was released, high and sharp and soon the blood stopped flowing. My eyes fluttered open to see Annabelle's blurry figure smiling down at me. My lips quirked up and a small smile appeared.

"Annabelle…"

"Stefan, please help her."

_'Stefan?'_

I felt my body lift and cradle into warm arms. My eyes fluttered open again to see Stefan's face. "Stefan." My arms flew around his neck and pulled him closer as my face pressed into his cheek. He rubbed my arm as he moved out of the tomb. He gently placed me on the ground again.

"Watch her. I'm going back in after Damon."

My head was lifted onto someone's lap. Chanting filled my ears as I looked up again. There, right above me, was Katherine.

"Ka…Katherine?"

I shielded my eyes from the bright light of the rising flames. I was left there again as Katherine got up and went back inside the tomb. The witches, I presumed, buckled as the spell became more intense and stronger.

"I can't… I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can! Keep going!"

Soon Katherine, Stefan, and Damon exited the tomb and its door closed. Stefan ran to me once more and cradled me in his arms. I felt a cool breeze blow through my dusty hair as we stepped outside into the dark night. It was pitch black and dead quiet. Damon walked away and was standing with his body slumped, eyes hollow and grey. Katherine stepped over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Stefan…is that…"

"No, Shailene. That isn't Katherine."

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

I felt empty. I was alone again. Everything I went through and she wasn't even in there. Elena pulled me in tighter and I rested my head on her shoulder. My eyes roamed over to Stefan, and then, I noticed her. My eyes grew wide and my body grew ridged as I stared at the crumpled corpse in his arms. She was so fragile that if he dropped her, she would break into a million pieces. I felt my nostrils flare and my jaw clenching. I violently ripped out of Elena's hold and trudged over to Stefan. I looked at her small form, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. She was weak. She needed blood. I grabbed her roughly from Stefan. The movement jostled her and she groaned into my chest.

"Take Elena home." I grunted, moving away.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"She needs blood." With that, I sprinted to the boarding house and kicked the door open with brute force. Kicking it behind me again, I placed her gently on the couch and went to go grab another blood bag. Pouring it into a mug, I placed it into the microwave and pressed the button. I watched as the cup rotated and listened to the numbers beeping by. It finally dinged and I pulled it open, grabbing the mug. I re-entered the living room again to find her body gone.

"Damon."

Her voice made me whip around, almost spilling the hot blood in the process. She had taken her hair out of the ribbon she had tied in it. The waves cascaded down, stopping just above the small of her back. Her eyes were bright and shimmery even if they were the color of the blackest black. Her cheeks had a small tint of color along with her small mouth. Even though she was dressed in her dirty old dress and was practically dead in that tomb for 145 years, she looked absolutely radiant. I felt a twinge in my stomach as I stared at her dumbfounded.

Her hands reached up slowly and her delicate fingers traced the texture of my leather jacket. Grasping her hand, I replaced my jacket with the mug handle and pushed it towards her. Her face wrinkled and she brought the cup to her nose. She inhaled deeply before drinking, taking it in long gulps. Her cheeks were completely rosy along with her lips and her hair returned to its natural dark brown color.

"Mmmm." She murmured turning and placing the mug on the counter. She shook her hair of the dust and cleared her throat. "What year is it?"

"2009."

She sighed and turned back to face me. "That explains the outfit." My gaze trailed over her dress once more.

"You should probably shower and then rest for a little while."

Her eyes were blank. "…What's…a _shower_?"

I chuckled lightly and grasped her hand, gently pulling her up the stairs and down the corridor to my room. I dragged her in and opened the door to the bathroom. I let her go as I turned on the water to a perfect warm temperature.

"That's a shower."

Her eyes widened slightly at that fact and backed away a little. Rolling my eyes, I pulled her back in and shut the door.

"I'm just going to rip this."

Before she could respond, I grabbed both sides of the fabric and pulled. The sound echoed loudly as the dress dropped down the length of her body. She shivered as my fingers loosened the strings on her corset.

"Damon…I don't know how to…use that."

How was I supposed to respond to that? Was she really thinking what I thought she was thinking? If this was some stranger I wouldn't be opposed to just ripping my clothes off. But this, this was ten times more different then some girl I found and seduced home from the bar. But, she had been asleep for 145 years. Things have definitely changed for her. Defeated, I slowly took off my jacket and started unbuttoning my shirt. Her face held the same expression, lost and confused, but she didn't stop me. Her eyes lowered to the buttons of my jeans being released from the clasp and the zipper being pulled down. She faced the shower curtain again and I pulled at what was left of the corset. Somehow, my hand flew up to feel the skin on her back, trailing down the bronze smoothness. She trembled as I pulled the last article of clothing left on her body as well as mine. Making sure to keep my eyes on her face, I pulled her into my chest and into the shower.

* * *

**SHAILENE'S POV**

"I'll have Elena take you shopping tomorrow." Damon said softly pulling the shirt over my head. The black shirt was fairly large for someone as tone and lean as Damon. It stretched past my knees and almost looked like a long sleeve shirt. Maybe I was the one too small. I don't know but all I wore was a shirt, nothing else. I was placed on the bed while he dried my hair with a cottony rag. The rag pulled away and my hair dropped in wavy ringlets. The smell wafted up my nose smelling faintly of strawberries.

"Elena?"

"Yes. The girl you saw earlier."

"Why does she look like Katherine?"

Damon hesitated. He was drying his own hair, moving over to hang the rag off a chair. "I honestly don't know, Shai."

My nose crinkled at the pet name. He caught sight of my face and his eyes softened, lips releasing a low laugh. He walked over to the other side and laid down, pulling me in with him. I felt the muscles in my whole body relax as I molded myself into the bed. My eyes drifted to Damon. He was lying on his back, eyes boring into the ceiling. My body inched its way closer. Finally reaching him, my head rested on his chest along with my right hand. My left arm curled underneath his right arm and my fingers rested on his shoulder. I laid comfortably taking in the smell of his cool skin. He smelled different then he did in 1864. I felt his right hand grip my waist as his other hand gripped the hand on his chest, pulling me in closer and kissing my forehead. My body gave in to the heavy sleepy feeling and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**There you go guys. I'll be finishing up Chapter 10 for you guys! Leave your reviews. You know I love all my reviewers! You guys are the special ones that have a place in my heart. ^_^**_


	10. Adjusting

_**The Ribbon's Threads**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any VD characters except my own, Shailene Pierce.

**Note:** Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated...almost two years I think. For that I am so so so sorry! You guys have left me reviews and favorited my story. For that, I am forever grateful. I keep meaning to update but keep forgetting. I forgotten for so long that I'm overwhelmed that the show has already reached its third season and I'm still stuck in season one. Wah. I sincerely apologize. I'll be catching up on the past season one episodes and update as much as I can. Trust me. I have all summer. So for you who have long awaited for this,

_**Enjoy chapter 10!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10- Adjusting**

**SHAILENE'S POV**

For the first time in a long time, I felt comfortably warm. My fingers drifted over soft, silk sheets. This had to be a dream. I opened my eyes. _2010_. 146 years. Everything has changed.

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

I glance towards the door to see Stefan sheepishly slip through. My sweet Stefan. His hair was shorter and gelled and his clothes consisted of tighter pants and a tight shirt with a jacket that looked like Damon's. Those must really be popular now-a-days.

"Good morning Shailene."

I got up from the bed and swung my legs over the edge.

"I brought you some clothes."

He handed me a handful of soft fabric and smiled.

"Elena will be here soon. She's going to take you around the town and help you buy some new clothes."

I shifted uneasily. _Elena_. Elena looked exactly like Katherine. The thought of my sister made my blood boil. Feeling my discomfort, Stefan spoke.

"She's nothing like Katherine."

I looked away of the mention of her name.

"Don't worry. I think you both will be able to get along.

I smiled slightly at him and nodded. With that he left me to get dressed. The underwear was easy, but I had a little trouble with the one of the strappy undergarments. I grumbled as one of the straps snapped against my skin and stung. The dress was flowy and simple and only took at least two attempts to put on. I was dreading going shopping now. Opening the door, I heard muffled whispers from downstairs.

"Stefan, I don't know about this."

"Elena, it'll be fine. She just needs a friend right now."

"But, I look like… I look like Katherine." She whispered. "Don't you think you should be with her instead of me?"

It was silent for a moment then she responded again. Stefan was probably trying to guilt her with his soft green eyes.

"Okay. Okay. I can only spend a little time with her. Remember? Trudie?"

"Right. Right. I'll take her off your hands afterwards. I just don't want her here while I deal with Damon."

He stopped as he heard me shuffling down the stairs. He turned swiftly to watch me descend and Elena shuffled uncomfortably. I tried to smile sweetly at her, keeping down the bubbling in my stomach.

"Hello Elena."

She gave a quick smile before it disappeared. "Hi."

She stood there looking everywhere except at me. I couldn't blame her. I was staring at her pretty hard. Stefan cleared his throat and handed Elena a small piece of plastic.

"It's on Damon."

Elena smirked, grabbed the piece of plastic, and kissed Stefan on the cheek before walking out the front door, me trailing behind.

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

My mind continued to sway along with my body as I drank from one of the random sorority girls I managed to seduce into coming home with me. The lights flicked on, making my eyes clench shut while they tried to adjust. I squinted, looking across the room at a stern looking Stefan.

"No. Buzz kill Bob."

He smirked slightly. "Can we talk?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets."

I gave him my usual smirk as the girl in my arms, Amy? Linda? I could really care less, giggled. Stefan continued to stare at me with that same serious look. Sighing annoyingly, I motioned for the girls to sit on the couch.

"Damon-"

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be." I cut him short. "There's no need. I'm fine. I spent the last 145 years with one goal, get into that tomb, and I succeeded. Granted that Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell."

He began asking questions about a woman named Isobel, someone I "supposedly" killed in North Carolina. I would've actually thought about it if it meant shit to me, but right now, not so much meant shit to me.

"You really want to discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?"

"It's important Damon."

I gripped his shoulder and whispered, "Nothing is important. Not anymore."

"What about Shailene?" That made me stop in my tracks. "Did you forget she was stuck in that tomb while Katherine, her sister, roamed free?"

The thought of sweet, sweet Shailene pissed me off even more. "Like I said before, nothing's important. So she's out. So what? Doesn't mean anything."

"You loved her" I could feel my jaw clench tightly. "I heard you that night Damon."

I slammed the bottle on the table, nearly breaking it into pieces.

"Things have changed, Stefan! I don't give a damn anymore. You know why? Because I have eternity to whatever the hell I want. And I don't want to waste eternity giving a damn about the past."

With that, I stormed out of the room, leaving Stefan to clean up my mess. If I can't get wasted in my own house without Saint Stefan up my ass, I can drown out everything somewhere else.

* * *

**SHAILENE'S POV**

As if the transportation there wasn't scary enough, the fitting and shopping was just excruciating. Elena, basically forgetting the discomfort between us, was dragging me into every clothing place there was in Mystic Falls while pointing out the changes here and there. We had already returned to the transportation she called a "car" to stuff the already full vehicle with more bags of assorted clothes three times. If she wasn't literally dragging me with a full grasp on my wrist everywhere, I would say that Elena's company wasn't actually that dreadful. She was just as beautiful as my sister, but so much more _sweeter_ than Katherine has ever been in her entire existence. Eventually, Elena saw the exhausted look on my face and she gave me an apologetic smile. I rested on the bench as she went off to call Stefan.

"Hello Shailene."

My head snapped to look at the person sitting next to me

"Hello Anabelle. How is your mother adjusting?"

She smiled playfully. "Better than you I see." She looked away to take a quick glance at Elena.

I scoffed and shook my head. She handed me a small piece of paper before getting up quickly.

"Come. Tonight. My mother wants to discuss things with you."

I nodded as the small paper slipped into my hands. Annabelle smiled before disappearing in a blink.

* * *

**Alrighty guys! Sorry if the update seems short. Please read and review and I promise to update the next chapter real soon! Bye!**


	11. Maybe I should let you go

**_The Ribbon's Threads_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Just my own character.

**Note:** Hey guys! Special shout out to people who have left reviews for me. You guys are great! :D I also want to thank people who have favorited the story. I've been writing all day. Seriously. Hopefully I'll be able to skim through a bunch of chapters in no time.

**_Enjoy Chapter 11!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Maybe I should let you go  
**

"I see you guys wasted no time getting down to business."

Stefan huffed as he lifted all the bags and brought them into the house. I giggled and mumbled a sorry.

"Where do you want me to put them?"

"Umm. I'll just bring it to one of the other rooms by myself."

"You're not going to stay in Damon's room?"

I quickly shook my head. Just because I was back didn't mean I was going to be under Damon's watch. Besides, the sight of me in his bed just makes his discovery of Katherine not being in the tomb even worse. Stefan didn't say another word as he left them on the floor.

"Where is Damon? He wasn't there when I woke up this morning and right now…the house feels creepily quiet."

Stefan gave me a pointed look. Looks like someone is still dwelling over my sister. Before he even answers, a clatter comes from upstairs.

"Hm. Guess we found him."

I slowly trudge up the stairs with all the bags and select one of the rooms upstairs.

"He's not in his room."

My brows furrowed as I hear chattering going on upstairs. We glance at one another for a moment before heading up.

"I finally found out who my birth mother might be." Elena said.

"Ugh. Who cares? She left you. She sucks."

"Damon!"

They turn to look at me. Elena looks relieved to see Stefan and walks over to him. Damon smirks at me as I shake my head. He struggles with his jacket and I manage to roll my eyes at his comment of it being too small. Grabbing his hand, I drag him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Did YOU know I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?"

* * *

I have a death grip on the armrest of the door and the other on the belt strapped across my chest. Damon was driving fast, scary fast. It got us to "The Grill" fast enough but I think I was going to be traumatized of cars for a while. Damon chuckled as he took in my scared face.

"You can relax now. We're here."

I blinked a few times, trying to calm my nerves. The death grip managed to leave small indentations. My fingers fitted perfectly in the short holes. Oopps. Damon was scarier than Elena. Then again, he was intoxicated.

"Goodness, Damon. I swear it's like you're trying to kill me again."

He scoffed and grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. His lips lingered there as his ocean blue eyes stared at me.

"I just got you back. I wouldn't dream of doing something that would make me lose you again."

Now that confused me. Before I could say anything he was already out of the car and opening my door.

"Still somewhat of a gentleman I see."

He smirks as he opens the door to the grill.

"Only to you."

* * *

"So I heard you found your birth mother?"

I sat next to Elena waiting for the fundraiser to start. She hesitated for a moment then spoke.

"Yeah. Apparently she was my history teacher's wife."

"Does he know about it?"

"I think so. He's been avoiding me all night."

"I'm sorry to hear you're in an ill situation."

I didn't really know what else to say. Though I did feel sorry for her, I knew nothing about her. Our attention was called from the fundraiser starting. We have an electrician, a store owner, a plumber, a history teacher I'm guessing the one Elena was talking about, and then Damon.

"So Damon, do you like to travel?

I roll my eyes at the mayor's attempt of flirting by swaying her hair a bit and giving Damon a large smile. I know what you're thinking. It's not jealousy…no it's not.

"Oh yeah. L.A., New York, even North Carolina. I believe Ric went to school there, didn't you? I know your wife did." Oh gosh. "I had a drink with her once. She was a great girl. She was…delicious."

I looked over at Elena. She had grown pale and her eyes grew huge. I shook my head and started to massage my temples. Damon's an idiot. She got up quickly and left the grill, Stefan in tow. The men were raffled off and exited the stage. I spotted Alaric throwing daggers at Damon before he left without his date. Damon headed towards the exit as well, me following after him. But then he ran into Elena. Damn.

"Woah! Buy a ticket like everybody else."

"Did you enjoy doing that? Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?" She replied harshly.

"What?"

"Just when I thought there was something redeemable about you."

"Elena." Stefan and I said at once.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon gave me a confused look. I just shook my head at him.

"Did I forget to mention about my birth mother, the one we were talking about? Her name was Isobel. So go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

Elena walked off in a huff, Stefan following after. Damon turned and stared after her.

"Is that a look of regret I see?" I crossed my arms and raised my brows at him. "You made a fool of yourself tonight."

He looked like he was about to blow up at me. Instead he took a few deeps breaths and spoke again.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I didn't know."

I sigh as we enter the house and he waltzes over to the bar.

"…Are you really this stupid?" Damon said harshly.

"Excuse me?" I whipped my head to stare at him. Where did this come from?

But he wasn't talking to me. Alaric comes out from the shadows and comes close to Damon.

"Guess so."

Damon places his drink on the table and shoves Alaric back with his inhuman force. Alaric lands roughly but regains his stance once again. He refused to put down the stake as Damon comes closer.

"Where's Isobel? What did you do to my wife?"

"You want me to say I killed her? Would that make you happy?"

"I saw you feed off her."

"Yeah, I did and I wasn't lying. She was delicious."

"Damon." I warned.

Alaric ran after Damon again. Damon stops him with a punch to the stomach, making Alaric reel backwards.

"Come on! What do you think happened? I turned her. I mean, she came to me, all pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something I liked about her though. Something…special."

"So you turned her cause you liked her?"

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. But you knew that didn't you? She wasn't happy at home, with life, with you."

Alaric ran after him once more. Damon grabbed the stake and stabbed Alaric in the stomach. I gasped. "Damon!"

Damon pulled out the stake and Alaric fell to the ground, gurgling and gasping for air. I watched as the life vanished from his eyes. Damon walked by to retrieve his drink and eyed me.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered.

"He attacked me! It's not my fault he can't handle the truth."

"Like the way you've been handling with Katherine."

"I'm handling fine."

Of course. Not.

"You know. Isobel came looking for me and since she's related to Elena, she must be related to Katherine. Perhaps Katherine sent her to me."

His voice sounded with so much hope. This angered me to no end. I grabbed his glass and threw it at the opposite wall. The glass exploded at the force and shattered across the room. I gripped the arm rest and the back of the couch and leaned in close to him, narrowing my eyes.

"You must be joking." I seethed. "Just stop Damon! Stop looking! When will you realize that Katherine wanted nothing to do with you? She didn't and she still doesn't. You think she did if she never even bothered to find you after 145 years? Give it up Damon. I knew you were desperate…but not that desperate."

With that, I stormed out of the room and out of the house. Honestly, how much of a fool is Damon? Here he was still chasing after my sister like a love-stuck idiot while I stood right in front of him. Ugh. Now I'm the fool. I can't really expect Damon to be the same person after all this time. Sighing, I set off to find the address Anabelle had given to me. Luckily, I didn't have to go that far. Harper had been sent to retrieve me.

* * *

**There you go guys! Please read and leave your reviews. I love getting your reviews 3 Bye!**


End file.
